My Heart Will Always Have A Song To Sing
by SunnyBunnylove77
Summary: When Lord Thierry host a party for the Solstice, people want to have an open-mic night. So what happens when soulmates sing to one another, and some are left wondering if the night will go as planned. Please read.
1. Quinn&Rashel Crazier

**Okay so this is my first FanFic so I want to know how I did and I plan on making this a sort of mini-series with all the characters so this will continue. Enjoy the story and I hope you're not disappointed with this. And special thanks to Midnight's Mistress62 for editing and for encouraging me to do this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Night World Series it belongs to L.J. Smith. And the song Crazier by Taylor swift is also not mine. I own nothing.**

Rashel was eagerly waiting in her seat for Quinn but she knew she wouldn't see him till after the party. She wanted to leave because well for one she was in a dress, and she so does not wear dresses, that a certain made vampire, cough Poppy cough, was being so stubborn about her wearing for the Solstice party that Thierry, the Night World Lord, was hosting at the White Crocus Club **(A/N Thanks Bianca for letting me use that name)**. Man that girl can be pushy sometimes and for two she hadn't seen Quinn for 2 days now, because he was on a mission for Circle Daybreak, and he was coming back today. So she really wanted to go back to the Circle Daybreak base, but she knew that she better stay put. Also Poppy warned her not to leave or else she would do something bad. Now normally she would have said 'Okay whatever', but I don't think that you have ever seen Poppy when she was totally mad, and determined to do something, so she stayed.

The night wasn't so bad so far. Rashel was talking to Keller, who she recently found out was her twin (A/N read it on L.J. Smith's website in a story, it's true), but she wasn't fully paying attention, because her mind kept wondering to a certain black-haired vampire who was her soulmate. She wanted so desperately to see him, and she couldn't stop thinking about him. When Rashel finally snapped back to reality Keller looked sort of mad at her.

"What?" Rashel asked.  
"Nothing. Except you were ignoring everything I was saying." Keller replied. _Gosh she really must hate being ignored_ thought Rashel.  
"Sorry, I was just thinking about… something" Rashel said.  
"Could that something be a certain vampire that goes by the name of Quinn?" Keller asked and she blushed and Keller smiled knowingly. But before she could respond to her, a person was talking on the microphone.

"Hello everyone." It was Thierry, and immediately everyone quieted down. "We'll I hear that tonight is open-mike night and some people wanted to sing so up first is…" Thierry looked down at the piece of paper to see who it was. "Mike Stan." Everyone applauded as the guy Mike went up to the stage. He was good she supposed, even though she wasn't listening, but everybody was clapping for him. She was still just sitting there waiting for this to be over when Thierry walked back on stage to say who was next.

"Wow, wasn't Mike good. Okay next up is… Quinn." Thierry said and her head instantly snapped up to see if he was really there. She was searching for him in the crowd, and then she heard a voice.

"Hi, I would like to dedicate this song to my Soulmate, Rashel. Hope you like it." Her eyes started to water. _He's singing a song for me. And he's really here _Rashel thought. Then he started to sing.

"I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door, there's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly but I couldn't find my wings  
But you came along and you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

I watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe.

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier, crazier oh

Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier"

Rashel was so speechless. _Did he mean everything in that song?_ _And man does he have a nice voice. _She thought. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. And when she wrapped her arms back around him, she knew that everything in that song that he was singing was meant for her

"Surprise." Quinn said.  
"When did you learn how to sing? And wow you were amazing. And—"Before Rashel could say anything else he crashed his lips on hers.  
"I missed you." He said  
"I missed you too." Rashel said back, feeling so happy that her other half was back with her.  
"Did you like the song?" Quinn said and looked a little scared of what she might say to him.  
"No…" Rashel started to say and Quinn's face fell into a mini frown. "I loved it!" And as soon as he heard that his face brightens up and he looked really relived and happy.  
"I love you, Rashel. You know that?" Quinn said  
"Well that's a good thing, because you're stuck with me." Rashel replied with a smile. Quinn kissed her again and they were caught up in a total bliss filled moment. And Rashel silently thanked Poppy in her mind for making her stay.

**Okay so I hope that you liked it!!! R&R. And I really wanna know what you think so please review. I hope that you look out for the next chapter but you guys have to want it, if I'm going to write it. At least 7 reviews for the next one.**


	2. Ash&Mare Waiting for you

**Well here it is the 2****nd**** chapter and I hope that you enjoy it. I just couldn't wait to put this up! So instead of waiting for 7 reviews like I planned I decided what the heck, so enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World Series at all. And I do not own the song 'Right Here Waiting For You' by Richard Marx. I own Nothing!**

Mary-Lynnette was at the Solstice party, but she didn't even know why though. The only reason that she was there in the first place was that her three blood sisters, Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade, and her brother, Mark, were going. So she sat there being bored and feeling a little bit of heartache. After living without Ash for a whole 2 days she was already starting to feel like half of her was missing. But it's been a year now and her heart aches so much when she even thinks about him.

She was absolutely starting to die of boredom. She got up. She had signed herself up for the open-mic thing. Since her heart was still aching from thinking about Ash, she decided to sing about what she was feeling and she had the perfect song in mind.

Quinn was getting off the stage now, and he was walking towards his soulmate. That sent another pang through her chest making her wish yet again that Ash was there. She tried so hard to not think about him but she couldn't stop herself. Mary-Lynnette was watching Quinn and Rashel, wishing that that would have happened to her. Just then Lord Thierry got up on stage.

Ash POV

Ash was rushing to get to the party. He knew that he was late, but he came back late from his mission. Normally he would have been like 'I don't really want to go to the party' and would have just slept, but this was Lord Thierry's party and he didn't think that it would be wise of him to miss it. He finally reached the White Crocus Club.

When he walked in, he saw Quinn finish singing. 'WTF?' he thought, 'Quinn singing?' Then he saw him walk over to Rashel. 'Oh' he thought, 'He was singing for Rashel. Makes sense.' Ash saw Quinn walk over to Rashel, and his heart was aching with the longing that he felt. Ash wished so badly that he could see his Mary-Lynnette again.

Ash noticed that Lord Thierry was walking up on stage.

"Now wasn't that touching? That was sweet. Okay up next is..." Thierry started to say and he looked at his piece of paper, then continued talking "Up next is Mary-Lynnette Carter." And at that moment Ash's heart slowed. 'She's here' thought Ash. At that moment his stomach was doing summersaults. Ash watched her walk up the stairs to the stage. She didn't change much, and he hadn't expected her too. She was wearing a simple purple sweater and jeans, but he thought that she never looked more beautiful.

Mary-Lynnette POV

Mary-Lynnette walked up onto the stage, and stood in front of the microphone. She was feeling a little bit nervous, she has never really sung in public before. The only time that she really does sing is in the shower.

"Hi. I know that my Soulmate isn't here, but I want to dedicate this song to him." Mary-Lynnette said and smiled to herself.

Then the music started and she suddenly wasn't as nervous as before. And the words came out of her mouth right on cue.  
"Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' Crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

Waiting for you"

When she was done, everyone was applauding for her. Mary-Lynnette was off of the stage and was walking to the spot where Rowan, Kestrel, Jade, and Mark were. "Wow girl I never knew that you could sing." Kestrel said. Mark and Jade were just nodding their heads agreeing and Rowan said "Yeah you were great. And I'm sure that Ash would have been so happy if he were here tonight."  
"Thanks, you guys. I—"She broke off midsentence because she saw a familiar ash-blond haired boy standing in the back. Without even thinking she ran up to the boy. Her heart was thudding so loudly in her chest. He looked shocked to see her but also at the same time very, very happy. He was the first to speak.  
"Mary-Lynnette?" Even that voice sounded so familiar but she was too scared to hope, but right now she didn't really care. "Ash?" she said and braced herself for him to say 'No, wrong person' but that never came. Instead she was being pulled into a hug. Into familiar strong arms. She knew that her Ash was right here. "Ash!" Mary-Lynnette said with a bliss feeling inside of her. Before she even knew what she was doing, she had kissed him with such passion and heartache that showed him what she was feeling into that one kiss, and he was doing the same.  
They pulled apart a little too soon for Mary-Lynnette's liking but she was still too happy about having Ash back in her life again. "Told you I would come back." Ash said. Then he kissed her again and she didn't care what would happen in the future as long as Ash was by her side, she didn't care.

**Well I'm not that great at happy endings but I think that I did pretty well. And remember you have to review if you want more. R&R and reviews are what keep me writing so if you want more Review! And song suggestions help also!  
Peace,  
Sumbunnyluvsu77**


	3. Poppy&James Heaven

**Hey guys! I have chapter 3 done! And I know that I have been updating pretty quickly but I won't always be able to do that. I don't think that this chapter was 'OMG wow' but it's a cute little one-shot. And remember guys that these are all one-shots.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Night World, it belongs to L.J. Smith. And I don't own the song 'Were in Heaven' by Dj Sammy.**

**Dedicated to Midnight's Mistress62**

Poppy was just sitting there by Rashel, sulking. She still wasn't over the fight that she and James had the other day. Poppy was glad that things worked out with Rashel and Quinn (even though it was slightly her plan in the first place). So here she was sitting on a chair at the club, and the inside wasn't that bad looking. There was a disco ball, a small area to dance, a stage, a bar, and everybody from Circle Daybreak was here. Poppy saw everyone enjoying themselves, but she just couldn't bring herself to enjoy the night, because scenes from the fight they had kept entering her mind.

*Flashback 2 days ago*

Poppy and James were walking around Las Vegas, looking for shops where Poppy could buy her outfit to wear to the Solstice party. They finally found a decent store and were looking at all the dresses. Poppy tried on about maybe 20 dresses before she was finally satisfied with a blue spaghetti strapped dress that ends right before her knees, with some beads on it.

"Okay I think that this is the dress. What do you think?" Poppy asked James.  
"Wow. You look nice. I like it." Replied James.  
"Aw, thanks James." Poppy answered.

James paid for the dress and they walked out of the store. When they were half way home, a guy walked past them, winked at Poppy, and gave a whistle. He was a slightly tall guy maybe around 5' 11'' and had brown hair that fell into his eyes. He wasn't too bad looking.

"Hey pretty lady." The guy said.  
"Hey! Don't be talking to my girlfriend like that." James told the man.  
"Well maybe I want to talk to her like that. And what does she see in you?" The guy said, as he looked at James, then he looked at Poppy and said "Hey pretty lady you wanna do something tonight?" 'That wasn't very smart' thought Poppy. She could see James steaming and wanting to smash his face in. 'Don't do anything stupid' Poppy thought. And what does he do, something stupid.

James grabbed the guy by his shirt and punched him. The guy's nose started to bleed and then he punched James. Poppy stood there frozen for a while watching the guy she loves and a random guy fighting. After a short time her mind started to work again, and she was trying to break up the fight.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" shouted Poppy. She sent a shout to James in his mind 'James! Stop it! You're hurting him.' And then out loud she said "James, stop it! Right now!" James stopped hitting him, but still held his shirt. He was looking at him with full hate in his eyes. Then finally he let him go, but not without knocking him out cold with a punch first. That just made Poppy furious.

The whole walk home was silent.

*End of flashback*

Poppy was still very sad and mad at what happened. The guy ended up in the hospital. James had tried to apologize to her, but she just ignored him, still too mad to forgive him. But it has been two days now and she was starting to miss him. Yes, what the guy did was wrong but that still didn't give James the right to put the guy unconscious.

Mary-Lynnette, Ash's soulmate, had just finished singing a beautiful song. You could see that she missed him a lot. Poppy sympathized. She wouldn't know what to do if she couldn't see her soulmate for a whole year. When she got off the stage, she walked over to Ash' sisters and Mark, who was Jade' soulmate. Then she bolted to the back of the room. Which Poppy thought was odd till she saw who Mary-Lynnette ran up to. It was Ash. Poppy decided to look away from them at that moment and look up to the stage as Thierry walked back up.

"Wow wasn't that beautiful. Okay next up is… James." Thierry said and walked off the stage as James walked on to it. 'James?' She thought. 'What was he doing up there?'

"Hey everybody! I want to dedicate this song to Poppy North, my soulmate. Poppy I know I messed up, and I'm sorry."  
James started to sing.

"Were in heaven

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe were in heaven

Were in heaven

Oh thinking about our younger years  
if it was only you and me  
we were young and wild and free  
now nothing can take you away from me  
we've been down that road before  
that's over now  
you'll be coming back for more

Baby your all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe were in heaven

And heaven's is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see were in heaven

Were in heaven

Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
there's a lot that I can say, but just hold me now  
because our love will light the way

Baby your all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe were in heaven  
And heaven's is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see were in heaven

Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you

Were in heaven

And heaven's is all that I need  
and I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see were in heaven"

During the whole song, Poppy's heart started to melt. It was hard for her to stay mad at James. What he did was very wrong, but that was the sweetest apology that she ever got. She just stared at him as he walked down the stage and over to her. Once he reached her he just stared. Once it was clear that she should break the silence, she said "Wow."

"So… do you forgive me now? I'm sorry and I know that what I did was wrong, very, very wrong." James said sincerely. "James…" Poppy said and let her voice drift off. She wasn't sure what to say. After a few moments of silence James said "Poppy, please talk to me! Poppy?"  
"James. You know what you did was wrong, right?" Poppy said.  
"Yes I do, and I'm sorry for putting him in the hospital. And I'm really sorry that I hurt your feelings and that I didn't listen to you. I just let my anger get the better of me. It's just that you mean so much to me, that when any guy makes a move I just… I feel… Look I guess what I'm trying to say is—"Poppy placed a finger over his mouth to make him stop talking. "Shhh. It's alright. I'm not that mad anymore. And you apologized and everything. And you meant everything you said sincerely, and you sang a song for me just so I could forgive you. I know that you know that what you did was wrong, and I forgive you James." Poppy said.

James looked so relieved that she forgave him. And without any thought at all she kissed him. At first he was shocked, but then he kissed back. 'I missed talking to him' thought Poppy. She was so glad that James finally understood what she was feeling, and maybe if that ever happens again he'll listen to her next time.

**There you go guys, remember reviews are what makes me write. And it would help if you gave me song ideas also, if you want a certain couple to be next or for me to write about them soon tell me in a review and if you think that you got a good song to go with them that would definitely help!**


	4. Galen&Keller Dreams Come True

**Hey Guys! I made the next chapter, are you excited? I hope so and Hope that I don't disappoint you at all and guys Listen To The Songs When Reading This. It really matches the mood that the people are in and that's also why it's called a Song Fic, because it's about Songs that go with a character.  
And read ****Midnight's Maiden62****'s stories, they are so good!  
Okay that's all I wanted to say and enjoy. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Night World and Never will and I also will never own the song 'Never Had A Dream Come True' by S Club 7.**

I was sitting on a chair waiting for Galen to come back with our food. Rashel left me to go talk to Quinn. As I was watching them, flashbacks of when Galen and I first met, came into my mind. I kept thinking that I never wanted to be soulmates with him, but now I know that that is just crazy. I can't be without him now. I remember telling him that he should never love me, boy was I stupid then. Okay I wouldn't say stupid but I wasn't thinking at the time, I was just thinking about Illiana and Galen. They were supposed to be together but then the soulmate principal kicked in. I wonder what I would do if I didn't have him, I might just be the old Keller.

It's funny if you think about it, I never had my dream of having a family come true and I always felt alone. I used to wish that I could find someone so that I would never be alone, but all that changed when I met him. My wish came true. It's also funny that my wish had to come true while fighting a dragon. Who would have thought? But when I realized that I had found my soulmate, I didn't want to believe it for a second.

In that library that we were talking in at Illiana's house, I did feel loved and Galen knew it too. We both knew that we loved each other but I still didn't want to admit it. I tried to move on and that didn't work much so I just tried to pretend that I moved on and hoped that he would also move on. I also secretly wished that he would never move on.

Wow, I am totally getting soft. The old me would never be thinking about the same guy every day. I would always focus all of my energy for whatever mission me and my team were on. But here I am sitting here wishing for my soulmate, my other half of me, to come back.

Mary-Lynnette just walked off the stage and man was that song good, it almost made me cry. There I go again getting soft. James walked on stage. I felt bad for James; I mean he just got in that fight with Poppy 2 days ago. Those two don't fight a lot so it's sort of sad to see them fight and not speak to each other for 2 days. When James finished all I could think was 'Wow! James just sang a girlie song, but it was a lot less girlie then that song Quinn sang. Man those two got it bad.'

After he finished my feet were moving toward Thierry. And my mouth was speaking for me without my brain telling them it's OK.

"Hey Thierry, Can I sing the next song?" I asked.

"Keller? Are you feeling OK?" He asked.

"I know this is not what I would normally do but I want to sing next." I responded.

"Sure, if you want. You can go next." He said and walked back up the stage.

While Thierry was saying what a nice job James did, Galen walked up to me and said, "Hey why are you standing over here?"

"It's a surprise." I said then winked when Thierry said for me to go up on stage. When I was at the microphone at center stage I looked at Galen, who had went back to our seats, and said, "Hey everybody I know that I would never be doing this but I thought that I would spice it up a bit. So I'm going to sing. This song is dedicated to Galen, it's about how I felt when I first met you and how I feel today. Hope you like it." The music started up and I got a little nervous, but I still had my eyes locked on Galen's. I started to sing then.

"Ohh

Ohh

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be… with you

Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be  
cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be…

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will Oh baby  
you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No, no, no, no

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be… with you

Ohh"

The music went silent, and so did the room. Then all at once a thunder of applause went out. I smiled and walked back down the steps of the stage and over to where Galen was now standing. My smile got bigger when I saw him. He hugged me real tight for a while, then let me go and said, "Wow! Never knew you could sing. That song was amazing."

I blushed then said "Well, I try and thanks." I knew that I was getting soft and that Galen was taming the inner cat in me, but at that moment I didn't worry about it. I was stuck in a bliss moment. I think that I know how Quinn, Rashel, Mary-Lynnette, Ash, James, and Poppy all feel right now.

It's a good kind of feeling that you know that there will always be someone for you and someone that you can count on to love you back. I wish that this feeling never went away, but all good things have to end sometime no matter how perfect the moment is.

I pushed that thought away and was still thinking about how much I love Galen. As if he could hear all the thoughts that I just thought of, he hugged me again really tight and bent his head so that his mouth was next to my ear and whispered "I love you so much." And that just made the moment even better.

**Are you happy now? And did you actually listen to the song?  
OK guys I don't know when the next one will come out but I hope you will like the next one. REVIEW people REVIEW. If you want more review and tell people about my story and if you want the next one get people to review whether they read the story or not. K? I think that I might be repeating myself…  
I need at least 5 reviews for the next one!  
Okay that's it for now. So Peace people and remember what I said. XD ^.^ 8)**


	5. Delos&Maggie Oh Love

**Hey! Wow you guys already got 5 reviews. I know it's not a lot but it means a lot to me that you guys want to read more. I don't personally like this chapter because I don't think that I worked hard enough on it, so I hope I didn't disappoint you. Also Thanks to all of the Reviewers who are reviewing and Thanks people for reading my story! Love you all (in a friend way) ;)  
Okay that's all for now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and Never will own the Night World Series it belongs to L.J. Smith. I never will own the song 'Oh Love' by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood either.**

Maggie POV

Delos was sitting next to me, and I was just staring at him. He was staring at me. But I heard a voice, a girl sing and her voice was really good. I looked up and saw… Keller? Wait hold up, Keller the she panther, Keller the strong, Keller who doesn't express much of her feelings is singing? Okay this is just too weird and I wish I had my camera. I have to admit though; Keller is a really good singer.

I could totally see why she would want to sing tonight. The atmosphere tonight makes you want to sing. I know cheesy right? But it's totally true. Maybe if I could talk Delos into it, then we could do a duet. I would have to be very persuasive though.

Delos POV

I was staring at Maggie, my sweet Maggie. She looked so pretty, even if she was wearing just jeans and a purple sweater. Her beauty was from within, which was so much better then beauty from the outside. She looked up suddenly and I followed her gaze up onto the stage.

Keller was up there singing. Strange how she will sing tonight but whenever we ask for a Karaoke night she is the first to say no. I looked back over at Maggie. Her facial expressions kept changing. At first she looked amazed, then confused, and then her face was all scrunched up like she was thinking of a plan. Why would she be thinking of a plan? She looked back over at me and smiled sweetly.

She's up to something. I gave her a skeptical look and she just continued to smile at me. Then she said sweetly "Delos? Would you ever consider going up on stage, to maybe sing?" I was a little shocked, but I answered "No, I would not. Why?" She looked at me again but she gave me one of her 'please for me' looks. I shook my head.

"No, Maggie. Don't give me that look. I don't want to go up on stage and sing." She was just staring at me. But her face lit up like it does when she has an idea. She said "Well what if I sang with you? We could do a duet." She whispered the last part in my ear. Man she is so good at getting what she wants. I'm losing the battle and she knows it.

Maggie POV

I could see it in his eyes. He was losing the battle. I don't know why I want to sing so badly or to have him sing so badly, but I just want to. It could be fun. I gave him one last pleading stare and he said "Alright, fine." I smile triumphantly. I took Delos's hand and we walked over to Thierry. Keller was just now finishing her song. I still can't believe that Quinn, James, and Keller all sang tonight. I really wish that I had my camera now.

"Hey Thierry. We would like to sing a duet." I explained to him. He nodded and said "Sure, you can go next. Do you guys know what song you are going to sing?" I thought about it and asked Delos if we could sing 'Oh Love'. He nodded to me and I told Thierry that we got a song. He walked onto the stage as Keller was walking down.

I smiled at her while giving her thumbs up. She smiled back then went over to Galen. They were so right for each other. I listened to Thierry talking waiting for our cue to go up on stage.

"Wow. Can you guys believe the talent tonight? Okay up next is going to be a duet by Maggie and Delos." Thierry said and we walked up on stage as he walked down. "Good luck" He told us as we passed him.

I stared into the crowd and got extremely nervous. Delos took my hand in his and I looked up at him. The music started and he started to sing:

"Strong like a mother holds her child

Free as horses running wild

And real as a prayer on a lonely night

And sure as the ocean tide."

(Both)

"Oh love, oh love

All the many colors that you're made of

You heal, you bleed

You're the simple truth and you're the biggest mystery

Oh love, oh love."

(Maggie)  
"Deep as the life from God's own breath

Endless even after death

Gone like the sunset."

(Delos)  
"You can break a heart in pieces

Put it back together again."

(Maggie)  
"You can break down sweet forgiveness

You're the one that never ends."

(Delos)

"Oh"  
(Both)

"Love, ohhh, ohhhh."

(Both)

Oh love, oh love

All the many colors that you're made of

You heal, you bleed

You're the simple truth and you're the biggest mystery

Oh love… oh love.

(Both)  
Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...

The song ended and I was looking into Delos's eyes. The crowd was clapping really loud. My mouth was so close to Delos's. He leaned down as I leaned up and we kissed. The crowd went wilder. We broke away and I blushed. We walked back down the steps and to the back of the room where we were originally. I sat down. Delos sat beside me.

"Delos, you were great." I said. He shook his head and said "No, we were both great." I smiled as I put my head on his shoulder and sighed. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. This was a picture perfect moment. Too bad the night was almost over.

**Okay, I personally think that this could have turned out better. And the story line could have been different. To me this is a little cliché but it was cute. I hope you all don't hate me for making it cheesy, if it was even cheesy at all. Alrighty since you guys can easily get 5 reviews I need at least 10 reviews for the next one. And if I get 20 reviews for this chapter then I will post TWO chapters. I wanna see how this turns out. You can get anyone to review. I just want to know that I'm not writing for nothing.  
Hehe I got a question, well it's not really a question but w/e. You know some people never read Author's Notes so if you do read them and you read this say 'I Love Cupcakes' in a review. Hehe. I wonder how many people will do that.  
Alright I will stop talking now. Review Please!  
Peace!  
~Cally**


	6. Thea&Eric Butterflies Don't Lie

**Okay guys I need more reviews for my story! I need to know I'm not writing for nothing. And Really Really Sorry for the late update.**

**Disclaimer: I never will own the Night World Series by L.J. Smith. And I do not own the song 'Butterflies Don't Lie' by Kaci Brown.**

I was sitting in my chair in a corner. I was so mad, yet very sad, at my soulmate. Why did he do that? I kept asking myself. Why would he do that? Does he even care about me? About us? Why would he do such a thing? And in front of me! Why? All these questions kept spinning in my head. They kept coming back even when I tried to push them to the back of my mind. Flashbacks of yesterday kept flashing in my head. As I was thinking about the events that happened a single tear fell down my cheek, and I was too lost in my mind to wipe it away.

*Flashback*

I was in my room at the Circle Daybreak base just lying on my bed when there was a knock at my door. Gillian walked in and handed me a letter then walked out. I stared at the letter for about five minutes before I actually opened it. It was from Eric.

Dear Thea,  
As you know I am coming back from my mission today and I thought that  
maybe we could meet somewhere. Go to the coffee shop at around 5 o'clock.  
Then we can walk to the new Italian restaurant that just opened. I can't wait to see you.  
Your Soulmate,

Eric

I smiled really big when I finished reading the letter. I glanced at my watch, it read 3:45. So, I thought to myself, I have and an hour and 15 minutes to get ready and see my soulmate. I took a quick shower, and dried my hair then looked through my closet. After about 20 minutes of deciding what to wear I finally picked a pair of dark wash jeans with a dressy shirt. I looked at my watch again and it read 4:50. I raced down the stairs and dashed to the coffee shop. I would have taken a car, but all the Daybreak members are using them at this time.

At 5 o'clock sharp, I arrived at the place and ran into the shop. I found the back of Eric's head and jogged to the table, but stopped when I was about 2 feet away from him. I so did not like what I saw, what I was still seeing. I gasped and Eric turned around to see me staring at him, with a disbelief look on my face I yelled, "How could you!!" and stormed out of there. I heard him yell my name and for me to stop running and to talk about this. But I ignored him.

As I was about half way home I stopped running. I still couldn't believe what I saw, it was such a horrible sight that my heart started aching in my chest. Why did he do that to me? I saw this random girl sitting in the chair next to him, kissing him. Eric wasn't even stopping the kiss. My heart gave a painful tug. As a tear fell down my cheek, it started to pour.

*End Flashback*

I wiped away a tear and saw all the happy couples work out their problems just fine. It made me mad and jealous. How come they all have a happy ending but I don't? I was wondering if singing up on stage gave you good luck. If it was magical or if everybody just naturally has a good voice and works out their problems by singing. Magical sounded better.

I decided to test my luck and asked Thierry if I could sing next. It seemed like a lot of people were asking that tonight. He said yes and I had decided what song to sing when Maggie and Delos got off the stage. I was hoping that Eric was in the audience so he could hear me sing, but I was secretly hoping that he wasn't. Chances were that he was.

Thierry called me up on stage and wished me luck when I walked past him. I walked right the microphone on center stage. I felt a little scared but also felt that I had to do this. I said "Hey everyone. I want to dedicate this song to Eric. I don't know how you feel about me right now and I'm a little confused but this is how I feel, how I've always felt." The music started and I was singing:

"You walk by  
and my heart beats  
a thousand times at once it seems

and every time you look at me  
I have to tell myself to breath  
with just a smile you capture me  
and I start to melt

Emotions then take over me  
like I've never felt

I could tell my heart each time  
it isn't love you're just some guy

there's nothing there and what I feel  
is my head  
it isn't real

But I can't deny  
can't even try  
'cause I know inside  
butterflies don't lie

Is there a chance,  
you could be mine?  
if I let you see inside  
or do you love somebody else

should I keep this to myself?  
I could risk a broken heart  
by telling you the truth  
or I could keep my secret safe  
and when I see you

I could tell my heart each time  
it isn't love you're just some guy

there's nothing there and what I feel  
is my head  
it isn't real

But I can't deny  
can't even try  
'cause I know inside  
butterflies don't lie

Once again,  
there you are  
anxious, nervous heart  
butterfly  
fluttering  
could only mean one thing

I could tell my heart each time  
it isn't love you're just some guy

there's nothing there and what I feel  
is my head  
it isn't real

But I can't deny  
can't even try  
'cause I know inside  
butterflies don't lie…"

I felt another tear fall down my face, but quickly wiped it away. I walked off stage over to my corner. I stopped when I saw who was waiting for me there.

I walked up to him. He just stared at me for a while searching my face looking for something and he must have found it because he said, "I know that you are mad. I know that you might not want to hear what happened, but I didn't kiss her." I was about to interrupt him when he put his finger to my lips to silence me and continued talking. "It's true, I walked in at around 4:58 and sat down at a table. Then a girl walked up to me and started chatting with me. She told me her name was Amber. We talked maybe for about two minutes and she looked behind me then looked back at me and smirked. Then she kissed me, honestly. I pushed her off after my shock wore off and then you saw and ran out. I'm serious! I never ever want to hurt you."

He finished his speech and was just looking at me waiting for my reaction. Again a little tear fell down my cheek. He caressed my face with both of his hands and wiped away my tear with his thumb. I didn't know what to do or say.

But my heart was trying to tell me to believe him and just forgive and forget, that everything will be alright. He leaned down ever so slowly giving me time to pull away and kissed me gently. I kissed him back then pulled away and said, "Alright, I forgive you but don't ever do that again." Eric smiled and nodded then leaned down again and kissed me.

Okay that microphone must have magical powers. I'm glad that I made the choice to sing, I thought as I kissed my soulmate back.

**Yay! Another happy ending! So, what did you think? Huh huh huh. **

**Okay Bad News… I am going to be really busy…. And school is starting again…. So I will try to get the next one up but I don't know when that will be.**

**So review review review.**

**Peace!**


	7. Gillian&David So Close

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews telling me to continue! It ment a lot to me so guys that means you have to review! Okay here's the next chapter. Enjoy!! I hope you like it!!**

**Just to let you know there may or may not be spelling/grammar errors so sorry….but I really wanted to post this so I only skimmed through it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World L.J. Smith does. I don't own 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson. I don't own 'So Close' by Jennette McCurdy. I don't own 'The Princess Bride. I also don't own 'Maia and Cally' those characters belong to Midnight's Maiden62.**

I was just sitting on a stool over by the drink counter with David sitting next to me. I was watching the people sing up on stage. First it was Quinn, who I still couldn't believe would even sing up on stage, then Mary-Lynnette, then James, then the badass shape shifter Keller was singing, Maggie and Delos sang a duet, and finally Thea sang. What's next? Thierry singing? Jez or Morgead singing? Now that I would so pay to see.

A random person walked on stage. She looked a little shy, She had Long brown hair, it almost looked black, it went down to her middle back and she had brown eyes. The girl walked in with Maia and Cally**(A.N. Read Midnight's Maiden62 story Legacy of a Vampire to know what I'm talking about and the story is so good!)** I wonder what her name was. Just like magic the girl said "Hey everyone my name's Bianca. I'm going to sing 'Behind These Hazel Eyes'. I hope you all like it."

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
_

I love her voice. It's so nice. This girl named Bianca started to get a little bit more confident in her singing and didn't try to hold back much on her voice.

_  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  


The song was almost over and Bianca was doing great! I saw Maia and Cally giving her huge smiles and giving her two thumbs up. I turned my head back towards the stage to watch Bianca finish her performance.

_  
Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...  
_  
_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Wow. That was good. I would so pay money to hear her sing again. She walked off stage and sat with her friends. I turned to David and said "You know the singing seems like the thing to do tonight."

He looked over at me and said "Yeah it does. Looks like everyone is solving their problems that way to."

I nodded and replied "True, who knows maybe someone bewitched it. I kind of want to sing tonight too. Want do you think?"

David just smiled and said "As you wish." I grinned at the comment from my favorite movie 'The Princess Bride'

I walked up to Thierry to see if I could go next and he replied with a simple nod. I walked onto the stage and quickly thought of a song and told the band, before I sang I said "Hey guys. David this song is how I felt about you before you found me outside the woods. I hope you like it, and enjoy." The music started and I was singing.

"Just keep tuggin', pushin', pullin' all my little heartstrings  
Got me all tied up in knots  
anytime I see your face  
Oh it brings out  
it brings out the girl in me.

Don't know just how ya did it  
But ya got me real good  
Hook, line, and sinker like I knew you could  
But you don't even notice  
Boy, I wish you would

I can't help myself  
I can't help but smile  
Everytime I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I out of my mind  
I think that I might be goin' crazy  
'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away

I think he might be close to perfect  
Girls you know what I mean  
He's got a face straight out of a magazine  
Gotta pinch myself to prove he ain't a dream

Oh Oh Oh

I can't help myself  
Now my secret's out  
I can't help but smile  
Everytime I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be goin' crazy  
'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away

I wish you were mine all mine  
Mine all mine  
I wish you were mine all mine  
I wish you were mine

I can't help but smile  
Everytime I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be goin' crazy  
'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break

How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away  
How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away"

I walked off the stage after getting a lot of applause and went over to David.

"So? How did I do?" I asked.

David looked at me for a while then leaned down. He kissed me with a lot of passion then said "I loved it, you're a great singer, you know that?"

I giggled and said "Well now I do." Then I kissed him again.

**Okay I know I know BORING! But hey I couldn't think of anything and I don't like this couple much so I was trying the best I could. I hope you liked the fact that I put TWO songs in the story lol and I mean it read Midnight's Maiden62 stories, she is really good and she needs more reviews on her stories! Okay so what did you think? Please be honest, and its okay to say that the chapter sucked because it probably did. Okay so I don't know when the next chapter will be up but it will be soon so for now**

**Peace,**

**Cally!**


	8. Jez&Morgead Collide

**Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you had a nice Turkey day!  
So here's the next chapter! I hope its not bad. I had a hard time thinking of what to write and this sort of just came to me, so I hope its not bad. I only skimmed through it…I have a bad habit of only skimming through my stuff but I don't think that its too bad. Anyways… On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World Series, it belongs to L.J. Smith. I do not own 'Collide' by ****Howie Day. **

**Enjoy!**

I sat there watching all those soul mates and random people go up on stage singing. I would never ever go up there. If I was dared to I might, I could never back down from a dare. I wasn't sitting next to Morgead because right now I'm mad at him. Sure he sent me a hundred text messages saying that he's sorry and that I should forgive him and sure he has talked my ear off saying apologies, but I don't know if I want to forgive him yet.

*2 days earlier*

I was training in the gym, practicing my moves like I do every day. My phone vibrated in my pocket so I picked it up. Lord Thierry called to say that Morgead, Keller, Galen, and I were to go on a mission to stop some vampire from drinking from people.

There have been a lot of killings in this city so we are being sent to stop it. I inform everyone, and then packed my bags. On the ride there it was quiet and long. When we reached the place it was busy with people everywhere. No wonder a vamp might come here, there's like a million blood banks walking around. If I was still bad and liked hunting my food then I would defiantly hit this spot.

We drove around till it was dark to start looking for the vampire. After about 3 hours of searching we decided to call it a day and head to a hotel. But before we were going to start heading back we saw it. There was a vampire drinking out of a teenage female who was now unconscious. Keller, who was driving, turned the car in that direction and pulled up toward them.

We silently got out of the car and sneaked up on him. Keller and Galen changed into their animals and sneaked up behind him. Keller pounced at the same time Galen did. They had him on the ground but the vampire, after just feeding, was strong so he pushed them off and started making a run for it. Morgead stepped in front of his way, to try to make him stop running. The vampire turned and started running the opposite direction but I stepped in front of his other only escape route and grinned at him, daring him with my eyes to get closer.

Galen went to the unconscious girl to see if she was alright, while the three of us took care of this vampire. Keller pounced again while Morgead jumped on him to pin him down. I grabbed my stake and rushed up to them. When I got close enough to the vampire I jabbed the stake into his heart. He went limp under Keller and Morgead's hold on him, so they dropped him.

The girl slowly opened her guys as Keller shifted back to her human form. We all ran to the girl to see if she was alright. She seemed dazed but that was all. The girl looked at each of our faces then got up off the ground.

"Who are you? Why was I on the ground?" she asked.

"I'm Galen. This is Keller, Jez, and Morgead." Galen answered, saying our names and pointing at us. "We don't know why you were on the ground we just saw you laying there so we came to see if you were alright." Galen said to hide the fact that we just killed a vampire.

"Oh… okay then. I'm Ashley by the way. I guess I should thank you." She said and looked at all of us again but stopped looking around and stayed staring at Morgead. I didn't like the way she was staring at him. "Hello." She said to Morgead with a flirty smile on, that pissed me off.

But what pissed me off more was that Morgead didn't care that she was trying to flirt, he just answered back "Hi there, you sure your alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. Can you help me up?" Ashley asked as she held out her hand. Morgead took it and pulled her up. She pretended that he pulled her up to fast and 'fell' into his arms. I glared at her. If she didn't get out of _my_ soul mates arms soon then there would be another dead body in this alley.

Ashley looked up at Morgead and smiled at him with a flirtatious smile, trying to dazzle him with her eyes. "Sorry. Guess you pulled me up to fast and I tripped." She said with a false tone in her voice hinting that she meant to do that. "It's alright." Morgead said as he pulled her out of his arms much to her dismay.

I glared at both of them. I glared at Ashley because she was hitting on my man and at Morgead because he was totally taking her bait. I walked up to her and said "Okay your better now so were gonna leave. Bye."

But before I could get everyone to leave the alley Ashley yelled out "Bye Morgy. I hope I see you around." _Not_ in _this_ lifetime she won't. Nobody and I mean _nobody_ calls Morgead 'morgy' except for _me_. I turned around and walked right up to her. She stared at me and said "What?" trying to act all innocent.

"Stop. Hitting. On. My. Boyfriend!" I said between clenched teeth. She just stared at me.  
"He's _your _boyfriend? Please! You're so _not_ his type. He could do way better than you. He should have someone like me." By that time my temper had reached its limit so without really thinking I punched her right in the nose, with a nice cracking sound when I did it saying that I broke it. She groaned and clutched her nose and looked up at me with hatred in her eyes.

"What? You want some more? Then bring it!" I said challenging her with my eyes, daring her to try to hit me back. Ashley got all up in my face and was about to hit me back when Morgead stepped up in between us. "Knock it off guys." He said.

I glared at him. "What?" He asked me. "You know what Morgead. You totally could see she was flirting with you and you let her. You _could_ have said that you have a girlfriend and that she _should_ stop flirting, but No you just let her dazzle you with her eyes!" I screamed at him.

"Calm down! Just because he might like me better doesn't mean you have to yell at him for it. Obviously he has good taste in girls, well besides you that is." Ashley said, and tried to kiss Morgead on the lips, but he moved so she only kissed his cheek. "Bye Morgy." She was about to leave when I kicked her in the gut then slapped her across the face. I turned to Morgead and slapped him also. I turn to leave and got in the car where Galen and Keller were already waiting. Morgead was shocked for a moment then ran after Jez completely forgetting about Ashley, who was currently hold her stomach after Jez had kicked her.

The ride home was very silent.

*In the present*

I was still sitting there thinking about what happened. Ashley better hope that she never sees me again. Gillian just got done singing and was walking off the stage to go sit by David. Another person got up to sing and said into the microphone "Jez! I'm so very sorry about what happened 2 days ago. Please forgive me! This song is for you." Morgead said with sincerity in his voice. He looked out in the crowd searching for her with his eyes then began to sing:

"The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah…

I recognized the song. It was my favorite song. I got up and walked closer to the stage.

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again…

Morgead noticed me near the edge of the stage and held out his hand, to pull me up onto the stage, which I took. I stared at him. He grabbed another microphone and handed it to me to sing along with him. I took it and we both sang the chorus.

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide…

Morgead and I were singing to each other while looking up into each other's eyes. He took my hand and held it in his. I started singing the next verse.

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind…

Me and Morgead were now inches apart. I knew that even though we had a fight Morgead would always be there waiting for me to forgive him. We both sang the chorus again.

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide…

Morgead took the next few lines and sang.

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind…

I looked into his eyes seeing that he loved me with all his heart and I could tell that he never meant what happened 2 days ago to happen. We both sang the chorus again.

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide…

He took the last few lines ending the song. I forgave him now. And I will always forgive him, no matter what we fight about we will always have each other.

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide…"

As he ended the song he placed his forehead against mine not breaking eye contact with me. I whispered softly to him "I forgive you Morgead." In the background people were clapping and screaming, but I didn't pay any attention to that. Morgead smiled and placed a kiss on my lips. "I love you Jezebel. Don't you ever forget it."

I smiled for once as he used my full name instead of my nickname that I go by. He always seemed to bring himself back up after he falls so hard, after each argument he always seems to be forgiven. It just goes to show that me and Morgead are one of a kind.

**Hey Again! Aw wasn't that a nice ending? I thought so, but im not that good at ending chapters. So what did you think? Only ONE more chapter left! Oh My Gosh! Can you believe it! I can't!  
lol can you guess what couple im doing next??? Hahaha.  
I guess that's all I have to say so…**

**Peace**

**Cally!**


	9. Thierry&Hannah Falling For You

**Hey guys! New chapter! Are you Excited! I Am! Lol  
So this is the LAST CHAPTER! Awww! I know its soo sad!! Anyways hope you enjoy my last chapter for this series!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series by L.J. Smith. I do not own "Falling For You" by Colbie Caillat. I don't own ****Schnuffel Bunny "Snuggle Song".****In fact I Don't Own Anything In This Story At All!**

**Enjoy!!!**

I was going over tonight's events while Thierry was busy going on and off the stage saying who was performing next. This was a very interesting night at the White Crocus Club. I mean everyone that has sung tonight was phenomenal. Their performances were breathtakingly good. But what was really interesting tonight were the people who were the ones singing. Never in a million years would I have imagined Quinn, James, Keller, Delos, Jez, or Morgead getting up on stage to sing. But I could have imagined Mary-Lynnette, Maggie, Thea, and Gillian singing.

Tonight has turned out for the better for everyone. I mean Rashel was surprised by Quinn, after not seeing him for 2 days now. After Mary-Lynnette finished her song she was surprised by Ash, who she hasn't seen for 2 days also since he was on a mission with Quinn, after they just got together again after a year without each other.

James sang his heart out for Poppy to forgive him for sending a dude to the hospital, which she was surprised at but forgave him anyways. Keller pretty much told everyone in her song that Galen was making all her dreams come true.

Delos and Maggie just sang to each other like it was the most natural thing to do, I didn't even think that they even realize that people were watching them sing till people started applauding. I mean they were like in a trance looking into each other's eyes. Thea sang to ease her broken heart after Erik was caught kissing another girl. But in his defense she came onto him, in the end though they made up and they are as strong as ever in their relationship.

Gillian was singing about how she was feeling before David even really noticed her. Then Finally Morgead was trying to apologize for 'flirting' with that Ashley girl, so he sang to Jez who joined in later to sing.

But the night wasn't young anymore. It was getting late. Unfortunately, the night had to end sometime.

I saw Thierry wave at me telling me to come over. I got up and walked up to him.

"Hey Thierry. Did you want something?" I asked him. He took my hand in his.

"No, I just wanted you near me that's all. And I have a question." Thierry responded.

"Aw how sweet. What's the question?" I asked. As I looked in his eyes, it seemed as if he was a thousand miles away, as if recalling an old memory.

"Do you remember the first time we met? When you were Hana of the Three Rivers. When you freed me and the tribe people got mad, and I attacked everyone who was trying to capture me again. When I accidently attacked you and I looked at you and placed a hand on your left cheek, the same cheek with your birth mark. When I took you to Hellewise, so she could cast a spell that way you would be reincarnated. I spent so long looking for you, then to have you die afterwards that now every time I see you I can't help the happiness that I feel." Thierry said. His voice was soft reminiscing the old days.

"Yes." I said. My voice was all chocked up. "I remember. Is that why you called me over here?"

He smiled at me again. "Yes that's why I called you, but it's not the question I wanted to ask you."

"Oh what is it then?" I asked. I felt like I was asking a lot of questions but I wasn't getting any answers to them.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to help me end the night off. And if you wanted to finish off with a song." Thierry said.

I was thinking that over. Did I want to sing? It seemed like the thing to do tonight. And singing wouldn't be too bad. It couldn't hurt to sing, so in response I said "Sure. I can help you end the night off with a song."

"Okay. Oh hey, the last guy just ended their song so c'mon. We sadly got to end this party." He said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me up on stage.

As I was looking into the faces of almost all of the Circle Daybreakers, Thierry said "Hey everyone it's that time of the night." Everyone groaned. No one really wanted to leave; everyone was having a great time. Thierry continued what he was saying "I know that no one wants to leave. But we have one more duet to end the night." As he said that he grabbed a guitar and put the microphone on the stand to free his hands to get ready to play. As he started to strum the guitar I recognized the song. He took the first few lines and sang.

"I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin for you

I quickly said the next few lines after him.

Dropping so quickly  
maybe I should  
keep this to myself

Thierry then quickly said the next lines after me.

Waiting till I  
Know you better

I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

Then we both sang the chorus. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine.

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin for you  
I'm fallin for you

I take the next few lines to sing.

As I'm standing here  
and you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me

Thierry takes the next lines. As we were rotating on whom was singing the next lines our faces inched their way closer to each other

I'm trying  
not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
so I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
but I'm tired of  
holding this inside my head

We bother take the chorus.

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin for you  
I'm fallin for you

I take the next line. By this time we were about 10 inches away from each other

Oh I just can't take it

Then Thierry sings the next line.

My heart is racing

Then it's back to me again.

The emotions keep spinning out

Then we both join in and sing together. We inched closer and were 5 inches apart.

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin for you  
I'm fallin for you

I take the melody and Thierry is singing in the background with all the harmonies.

I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin for you

I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin for you  
I'm fallin for you

Thierry finishes off the song. By this time our faces were about 2 inches apart.

Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin for you…"

The music stopped and Theirry wasn't strumming his guitar anymore. The crowd was applauding loudly. Thierry closed the gap between us with a quick peck on the lips that turned to a more passionate kiss. We pulled away after hearing all the hooting and hollering from the crowd. As we were about to walk off the stage the doors slammed open. A lot of people gasped at who they saw. When Thierry saw who it was he gasped also while taking my hand and pushing me behind him. He spread his arms out around him in a protective way to try and keep me safe.

The man who just walked in was not on our favorites list. In fact he was all the way at the bottom of the list.

The man was none other than…

Hunter Redfern.

He looked around the room then said "Hey! I'm not here to hurt anyone. Ok so stop looking at me like I'm going to kill you. I was just passing by and I wanted something to drink. I didn't know that I was going to walk into a Daybreaker party."

Everyone looked at him like he had three eyes. He was talking crazy talk. Hunter was being _nice_. He strolled over to the bar and got a drink. As he took a seat, he looked at all the faces around him. When his drink arrived he took a sip and looked at the stage. His eyes widened.

"OH! There's open-mic night?!?! I want to sing!!" He said which shocked everyone even more. He ran to the stage and took a microphone. He screamed into it "1, 2, 3, 4. White Crocus Club Are You Ready to Rock!?!?!" he looked at everyone and they looked at him. He said "I _SAID_ Are You _Ready to Rock_!" venom dripped from each word. Everyone silently clapped. He must have been deaf because he said "Thank-you, Thank-you. Ok! I'm going to sing now and you all will love it!" And just like Hunter said he would he started to sing but I really wish that he didn't! He wasn't bad but I think I am bleeding out of my ears and I think I'm going death in my right ear.

"You are my sweetest love,  
that love I always wanna hug,  
because I really love you,  
the world just has to know.

I'll do anything for you,  
there's nothing I wouldn't do.  
Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
with you I always want to be.

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la.

My love is deep and true  
I'd be lost if not with you.  
So lonely would life be  
If not for you and me.

I'll do anything for you,  
there's nothing I wouldn't do.  
Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
with you I always want to be.

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la.

Our feelings are so strong,  
and our hearts will beat as one.  
A never ending story,  
Is what I have with you.

I'll do anything for you,  
there's nothing I wouldn't do.  
Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
with you I always want to be.

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la.

You are my sweetest love,  
that love I always wanna hug,  
because I really love you,  
the world just has to know.

I'll do anything for you,  
there's nothing I wouldn't do.  
Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
with you I always want to be…"

Everyone was silent; the only sound that could be heard was crickets chirping. But soon a very small 4 year old boy took something off of his plate and threw it at Hunter. The little boy was Timmy, and he threw a tomato at Hunter which hit him straight in the nose. It stayed on his nose instead of falling off, so he looked like 'Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer'. By this time everyone was laughing. Hunter ran off the stage and was going to leave. But before he left he turned again and screamed "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" then he turned to Timmy with a look of hatred in his eyes and said "I'll get you for this Timmy! I Mean IT! I will Get You For This!"

As Hunter was screaming that he left. Thierry turned to me, no longer in his protective stance, and grinned.

"Well that was unexpected." He said.

"That's the understatement of the year." I replied back with a giggle. "This was fun. We should do this again." I said. Thierry hugged me and whispered in my hair "Yes we should."

And so the night went on. After about half an hour everyone said bye to each other and went their separate ways. This will be a night that nobody will ever forget.

**And so the story comes to an end.**

LOL Hunter Sang! XD Hahahaha XD I just had to add that in!  
ok, so was my story good for a first ever series and song-fics???  
and  
Would you like to ever read another one of my stories?? Im planning on writing another story for the Night World! And its not another song-fic series. Its gonna be an actually story! Im excited to write it but im not sure if I should. So please please please tell me what you think? Ok then 

**Peace,**

**Cally!**


End file.
